lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Birthdays
This list provides the accurate Birthdays (sewn on dates) for each Lalaloopsy doll, making it easier for you to track down any character sewn on a particular date. January *'1st' - Rosebud Longstem (Rose Parade) *'3rd' - Pillow Featherbed (Festival of Sleep Day) *'6th' - Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Cuddle Up Day) *'7th' - Sherri Charades (International Silly Walk Day) * 8th - Ocean Seabreeze (Bubble Bath Day) *'13th' - Sahara Mirage (Make Your Dreams Come True Day) *'18th' - Winter Snowflake (Snowman Day) *'19th' - Squirt Lil Top (Popcorn Day) *'20th' - Swirly Figure Eight (Penguin Day) *'28th' - Scribbles Splash (Jackson Pollock's Birthday) *'29th' - Dotty Gale Winds (Kansas Day) February *'1st' - Twirly Figure Eight, Charms Seven Carat (Figure Eight Day; Amethyst Month) *'2nd' - Tippy Tumblelina, Twinkle N. Flutters (Two-Two/Tutu; Sneeze Day) *'3rd' - Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop (Bubblegum Day) *'5th' - Goldie Luxe (Day that the World's Largest Gold Nugget Was Found) *'7th' - Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises, Twisty Tumblelina, Cape Riding Hood (Love Your Patients Day; Ballet Day; Wear Red Day) *'12th' - Haley Galaxy (Extraterrestrial Day) *'15th' - Sugar Fruit Drops (Gumdrop Day) *'19th' - Tinny Ticker (Tin Can Day) *'20th' - Cherry Crisp Crust, Little Bah Peep (Cherry Pie Day; Love Your Pet Day) *'22nd' - Baley Sticks N. Straws (Thinking Day) *'26th' - Lady Stillwaiting (Tell a Fairytale Day) *'27th' - Ivory Ice Crystals (Polar Bear Day) *'28th' - Smile E. Wishes (Tooth Fairy Day) *'29th' - Tricky Mysterious (Leap Year) March *'13th' - Jewel Sparkles (Jewel Day) *'14th' - Specs Reads-a-Lot, Tuffet Miss Muffet (Pi Day/Einstein's Birthday; Save a Spider Day) *'20th' - Prince Handsome (Proposal Day) *'21st' - Cotton Hoppalong (First Day of Spring) *'22nd' - Coral Sea Shells (World Water Day) *'24th' - Misty Mysterious (Houdini's Birthday) *'27th' - Harmony B. Sharp, Yuki Kimono (International Theatre Day; Cherry Blossom Festival) *'30th' - Lucky Lil' Bug (Take A Walk in the Park Day) April *'1st' - Peanut Big Top, Happy Daisy Crown (April Fools Day; Daisy Season) *'3rd' - April Sunsplash (Find A Rainbow Day) *'10th' - Bow Bah Peep (Herd Your Sheep Day) *'12th' - Twist E. Twirls (Licorice Day) *'14th' - Charlotte Charades (International Moment of Laughter Day) *'22nd' - Blossom Flowerpot (Earth Day) *'27th' - Feather Tell-a-Tale (Tell a Story Day) *'28th' - Dyna Might (Superhero day) May *'1st' - Trouble Dusty Trails, Bluebell Dewdrop, May Little Spring, Clarity Glitter Gazer (Law Day; Bluebell Season; Mayday; Emerald Month) *'2nd' - Mango Tiki Wiki (Play Your Ukulele Day) *'4th' - Ember Flicker Flame (International Firefighters' Day) *'6th' - Pearly Seafoam (Bubble-Blowing Day) *'10th' - Ribbon Slippers (Stay Up All Night Day) *'12th' - Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (International Nurse Day) *'15th' - Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Chocolate Chip Day) *'18th' - Scarlet Riding Hood (Visit Your Relatives Day) *'21st' - Pickles B.L.T. (Waiter and Waitress Day) *'23rd '- Sweetie Candy Ribbon (Taffy Day) *'24th' - Trinket Sparkles (Wear a Tiara Day) *'29th' - Sir Battlescarred (End of Middle Ages Day) *'30th' - Petal Flowerpot (Water a Flower Day) June *'3rd' - Sprouts Sunshine (Egg Day) *'8th' - Marina Anchors, Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble (Ocean Day; Jelly-Filled Donut Day) *'11th' - Toffee Cocoa Cuddles (Chocolate Day) *'12th' - Alice in Lalaloopsyland (Red Rose Day) *'17th' - Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (Eat Your Vegetables Day) *'24th' - Pix E. Flutters, Sand E. Starfish (Fairy Day; Swim a Lap Day) July *'1st' - Matey Anchors, Dazzle 'N' Gleam (Paper Boat Day; Ruby Month) *'3rd' - Beauty Fairest (Compliment Your Mirror Day) *'10th' - Teddy Honey Pots (Teddy Bear's Picnic Day) *'12th' - Jelly Wiggle Jiggle (Eat Something Jiggly Day) *'19th' - Scoops Waffle Cone (Ice Cream Day) *'20th' - Dot Starlight, Star Magic Spells (First Man on the Moon; Moon Day) *'23rd' - Spoons Waffle Cone (Vanilla Ice Cream Day) *'27th' - Furry Grrs-a-Lot (International Monster Day) *'30th' - Ace Fender Bender (Henry Ford's Birthday) August *'4th' - Velvet B. Mine (Red Velvet Day) *'10th' - Toasty Sweet Fluff (Smores Day) *'11th' - Pita Mirage (Play in the Sand Day) *'12th' - Pete R. Canfly (Youth Day) *'13th' - Prairie Dusty Trails (Annie Oakley's Birthday) *'15th' - Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy (Lemon Meringue Day) *'17th' - Boo Scaredy Cat (Black Cat Appreciation Day) *'22nd' - Cloud E. Sky (Be an Angel Day) *'30th' - Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn (Mary Shelley's Birthday) September *'1st' - Bijou Treasure Trove (Sapphire Month) *'2nd' - Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Coconut Day) *'4th' - Kat Jungle Roar (Wildlife Day) *'5th' - Cinder Slippers (Be Late for Something Day) *'9th' - Peppy Pom Poms (School Spirit Day) *'15th' - Wacky Hatter (Make A Hat Day) *'19th' - Patch Treasurechest (Talk Like a Pirate Day) *'20th' - Peggy Seven Seas (Talk Like a Parrot Day) *'21st' - Confetti Carnivale (Dress Up Day) *'22nd' - Frost I.C. Cone (Snow Cone Day) *'25th' - Tiny Might (Comic Book Day) *'26th' - Forest Evergreen (Lumberjack Day) *'28th' - Queenie Red Heart (World Heart Day) October *'1st' - Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, Mari Golden Petals (Homemade Cookies Day; Marigold Season) *'4th' - Bun Bun Sticky Icing (Cinnamon Roll Day) *'8th' - Kitty B. Brave (Face Your Fears Day) *'11th' - Red Fiery Flame (It's My Party Day) *'12th' - Berry Jars 'N Jam, Sunny Side Up (Old Farmers Day) *'14th' - Mimi La Sweet (Perfect Curtsy Day) *'16th' - Bea Spells-a-Lot (Dictionary Day) *'23rd' - Blanket Featherbed (Stay Up Late Day) *'25th' - Spot Splatter Splash (International Artist's Day and Picasso's birthday) *'26th' - Pumpkin Candle Light (Jack 'O' Lantern Day) *'29th' - Curls N Locks, Whiskers Lion's Roar (National Oatmeal Day; National Cat Day) November *'4th' - Candy Broomsticks (National Candy Day) *'26th' - Choco Whirl Swirl (National Cake Day) December *'1st' - Holly Sleighbells, Snowy Fairest (Mistletoe Day; Eat a Red Apple Day) *'4th' - Crumbs Sugar Cookie (Cookie Day) *'9th' - Suzette La Sweet (Pastry Day) *'12th' - Noelle Northpole (National Ding-a-Ling Day) *'21st' - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (First Day of Winter) *'26th -' Mint E. Stripes (Candy Cane Day) Category:Lalaloopsy